Freya and Finn
The relationship between the Mikaelson siblings Freya Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson. Freya and Finn are the two eldest Mikaelson children. Early History Freya was the first-born child of Mikael and Esther while Finn was the second. They were able to be born after Esther made a deal with her witch sister, Dahlia. However, part of the deal was that Dahlia would take the first-born when the time came, as well as every first born for every generation. If she was not given her tribute, all of the children would be taken. As a small boy, Finn watched in sadness as his sister was taken from him while Freya cried out for their mother to help her as she was pulled away by Dahlia. Freya and Dahlia had put a spell on them, making them sleep for a hundred years and then live for about a year before going to sleep again. Meanwhile, Esther had turned all the remaining Mikaelson members into vampires, including Finn, which ruined Dahlia's vicious plan to take all first-borns of every generation there is to come. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Devil is Damned, Freya reveals herself to Finn, at first he has no idea who she is but when she tells of Hugninn and Muninn, then he realize it's Freya. She is then explaining how she had survived through magic and had escaped from their aunt long ago. Finn reveals that Niklaus has a child, which shocks Freya. After she successfully locates Hope, Finn leaves to kill her. In I Love You, Goodbye, Freya finds Finn at the morgue and sees that her necklace is still with him and uses that to both resurrect and heal him, even without the Other Side gone. When wakes he tanks her says of how she is always looking for him, Freya then warns him of Dahlia's arrival, telling him that she is way more powerful then Esther and that she will sense the magic from Hope. In They All Asked For You, Freya asks Finn to see Mikael, their father as she haven't see him for over a 1000 years. he dosen't like it and explain to her that he changed after they tough she died, that he became more violent and aggresive and only become worse when he were an Original saying he become a monster. Freya pleads with telling him, he is still her father. Finn then later wakes up Mikael and then takes Esther's body somewhere else. Freya then later saves Finn from death, by extracting his soul from Vincent Griffith's body and sealing it inside her Talisman. Season Three In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Tristan de Martel, ask why she is not concerned about her poor brother Finn, she asks him what he knows of her little brother. he tells her of how he taught Finn to be the most noble of his siblings, and says that him and Finn were acquaintances, and knew Tristan to be a man of his word. he then asks her to ask him herself, and questions if Finn will speak to his sister after what she did to him. Freya then summons him from her necklace, they both happy see each other, she tell him they should have a talk. In Savior, Finn loans Freya his power after seeing her strain to use witchcraft to save Rebekah as the result of The Strix. Trivia * Freya was born before Finn, but because of the spell Dahlia put on Freya, she appears younger than him. * Finn and Freya were allies in killing Hope, so that Dahlia won't return. Although, later, Freya tells Klaus and Elijah that only Finn wanted to kill Hope and that she had not expected that her brother would be so damaged as to threaten a child. * Freya is the only sibling that Finn looks upon fondly. * Finn and Freya have parallel with their siblings Kol and Rebekah; ** Among all of their siblings Finn is closer to Freya, and Kol is closer to Rebekah. ** Freya and Finn are the oldest Mikaelson siblings, and Kol and Rebekah are the youngest. ** Finn and Freya worked together against Dahlia and Kol and Rebekah worked together to prevent them down. ** Freya is the only one to whom Finn refers with tenderness, while Kol also relates only to Rebekah. Gallery TO_214_1290FreyaVincent.jpg TO_214_1297Freya-Vincent.jpg TO_214_1307Vincent-Freya.jpg TO308_3328Freya-Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO309_1739Finn_Freya.jpg See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Relationships Category:Individuals Category:Help Needed Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters